Ashes
by RandomNerdyStories
Summary: After an unexpecting death from a family member 70 years ago,Ruby finds out that the game has only just started after she realizes somebody still wants revenge..and she is the target of their deadly little game...
1. Chapter 1: Scarred For Life

Ashes ( A Ruby Gloom Story )

Chapter 1: Scarred for Life

Chapter written by Kate and Zoey

Edited by Jasmine

Rated T.

A/N: Okay I wrote this 2 months ago with the cast. Although I realized there are not really many horror stories for ruby gloom do I thought it would be nice to finally post this. This story is Rated T for some violence and some words not suitable for people under the age 13. If your okay with the bad words and the violence like I am then well you can keep reading. There is nothing stopping you. But I'm just gonna warn you that it is not a happy type of story. It's a really 'sad' and 'depressing' and kinda 'Horror' story

* * *

"HELP! AHHHH! MOMMY! DADDY!"

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Cried the little girl as she tried to escape...she ran and ran as fast as she could past the spooky and Gloomy Graveyard...although as the girl ran fast..their were consequences to it...she tripped and fell...the man leaned down.

"Oh..look..a pretty little girl..hmm..you know..I wish I don't have to do this..your too beautiful to kill.."

"Uh..uh.." Said the little girl as she was really scared..she did not want her life to end..

"Aww poor little Jane...can not hide anymore.."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? How do you know my name!?"

"You see..as you may know...a certain guy..wanted Darksville...but his arch enemy..got it first..he wanted...revenge...but he is not the only one.."

"No..it can't be..NO! NO NO NO!"

"I'm sorry..poor little jane..but anyways your stupid big brother is doing the same.."

"I never did anything to you...you were my best friend.."

"Oh your right...Oh Well..Your dead to me!"

Soon the man took out a sharp knife...jane soon screamed...and tried to call for help..there was no answer..

"AHHH!"

"Bye bye...burn in hell...bitch.."

Many years later people tried to find out who killed Jane Gloom...but they had no success...Jerry was scarred for life..knowing his little sister was dead ruined him..he soon ran away from home at age 17 after 3 years of trying to search for her. He soon found gloomsville..and dedicated it to his little sister..Jane Gloom..who died at age 12..who would have been 15...

* * *

70 Years Later...

* * *

'RING-RING'

"YAY!"

Said everybody as they went outside of the school cheerfully because school was officially out! Ruby was also excited.

"OMG! Can you believe we are gonna graduate next year!?" Said iris excitedly

"I can't believe it either!" Said ruby

"Well hey I know I'm going to prom with the prettiest girl!" Said skullboy

"Who?" Asked ruby

"You of course."

"Aww."

"Get a room you two."

"Your just jealous."

"I'm not.."

"Frank will come around..don't worry iris."

"I hope your right ruby.."

Iris soon gave out a long sigh.

"He just never notices me..he is always caught up with his music and a girl like me..doesn't deserve a guy like...him.."

"Aww iris.."

"It's alright...I think I got some pretty thrilling plans..."

"Well that's good iris..plus misery is still trying to get Len to notice her so your not alone."

"Haha ya."

The three friends headed back to the gloom house..as they got their they saw everyone inside already.

"Hi guys! How did you get back so early?" Asked ruby

"The question is..why did you get so back late?" Asked len

"Umm..you ditched us and we had to go in the bus." Said Skullboy

"Eh point taken."

"Anyways we just bought some pizza and rented some movies. Wanna join us?" Asked frank as he took out a pizza and showed it to them like they are desperate puppies.

"Umm Okay.."

Soon everyone sat down and got a soda from under the couch."

"A TOAST...TO BEING SENIORS!" Said ruby out loud

"SENIORS!" Said everyone

"Wait does this mean we are old and saggy now?" Asked skullboy

Soon everyone laughed at his joke and started eating some cheesy pepperoni pizza and watched some comedy,romance,and some horror movies. They laughed,they cried, and screamed.

"NO! AMY GO BACK TO HIM YOU BELONG TOGETHER!"

"Uh len..we finshed that movie already.."

"Huh..oh no wonder! They never showed her again!"

"Okay guys I'm just gonna go to bed..I'm way to tired.." Said ruby

"Your right. We have to pick up poe from the train anyways tomorrow."

"Ya.."

Soon everyone went upstairs and soon went Into thier rooms...ruby soon tucked her self in her warm pinky bed..with the beautiful moon smiling snd shinning on her..ruby soon thought about her future..and some ever deeper future thoughts. She soon slowly closed her eyes..but as she did..she heard a scream..she soon widened her eyes and ran down the hall knocking on everyone's door.

"GUYS! GUYS! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! I heard MISERY SCREAMING!" She said as she went through each door..she soon quickly went into Misery's room.

"M-m-misery?"

Ruby slowly looked through her room..misery was no where to be found..she soon saw her closet..she gulped..she soon slowly opened the closet very slowly..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Soon everyone quickly went into Misery's room and saw ruby crying and screaming.

"Ruby what happened!?"

"I don't know..I was sleeping and then I heard a scream and I came here..I soon looked in the closet and i-I-i...I saw misery dead..she's dead skullboy! She is Dead! One of my best friends is dead!"

Soon skullboy hugged ruby tightly and let her cry on his shoulder...

"It's okay..it's okay..we will take misery to the hospital.."

The crying ruby nodded and agreed to what her boyfriend told her. She was depressed and scared..who would do such a thing? She soon went to her room..to get her shoes and she saw a note..she sniffled and she soon read it..

"Tick-Tock...you don't have much time left..get ready to die you bitch...and don't you fucking dare to tell your friends or you will die sooner than you and your friends think.."

Ruby dropped the note..she soon started to cry..she quickly ran out of the room snd went to skullboy's 'office'

"So are you ready ruby?"

Ruby slowly nodded..she did not understand what was going on..she just crumbled up the note..she did not wanna die..nobody did...as they went quickly to the trolly holding misery they rushed into the hospital.

"DOCTORS PLEASE HELP US!"

"What happened?"

"Well let's just say my girlfriend heard misery scream and she woke up and she went into her room..she DIDENT see her and she found herself hanging in a closet."

"Oh no...not again.."

"What?"

"Nothing..now follow me..we will try to get your friend back.."

Soon everyone rushed misery into a room..a couple of hours later more and more doctors went but soon most of them came out miserable. Soon the doctor they talked to earlier came out.

"I'm sorry..but..your friend is..dead.."

Ruby cried badly..

"I DIDENT even get to tell her that..never mind.." Said Len..

"It's okay len...it's okay.."

"I'm a stupid idiot.."

"Misery..." Said iris

"I remember she showed us her family tree..i always envied her family tree." Said skullboy.

"Ya..and how she had tea parties with her dolls.." Said Len

"How she sang.." Said frank

"How she always was happy.." Said ruby

"She was fearless.." Said iris

Soon ruby put her head on skullboy's shoulder. Everyone soon left the hospital..they were gonna try to find out..who killed misery..or who else they might kill...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Torture Strikes Again

Ashes

Chapter 2: torture strikes again.

Written by Kate & Zoey

Edited by Jasmine

A/n: hello our random & nerdy readers! As some know well Evelyn from RNS is officially leaving like the 3 of us (Jasmine,me (Kate), and Angela) we will continue with the current ruby gloom stories and come back when the 4 comeback ruby gloom stories will be probably released. But Evelyn is leaving early and won't make a comeback. We wish her the best.

Ruby was sitting in the trolly and looked at her feet...meanwhile a tear dropped on her black gothic shoes. It was pitch black for now..she now knows that it won't be gloomy (happy) as it usually is..since misery died...len was not taking it well either..he was super furious. He actually was determined to find the killer..and would actually not care if he died..he just kept on going and going on about how his revenge will be and his victory for her..

"So len..a-"

"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL WHOEVER KILLED MISERY! I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL!" Screamed len

"Len! You don't mean that!" Yelled ruby

"Shut up bitch I mean it!"

"Len don't talk to ruby that..."

"I-I-I-I..I'm sorry..i just.."

"It's okay len.."

"Ya..I guess."

"Who knows maybe she killed herself?"

"Frank!" Yelled ruby

"Just a statement!"

Soon the trolly stopped and ruby quickly ran to the gloom house and slammed the door to her room..and she locked it..she soon layed beside the door and cried..she soon grabbed a sharp objects and moved it around her arm...she wanted to cut her self really badly

"I wanna die..fuck life...if one of my friends is not there..then I don't wanna be either." Ruby cried to herself.

She soon grabbed the object and slowly gave herself a scar..she cried with pain..she soon heard a knock on the door..she soon backed away...she heard someone trying to barge in..she quickly looked around and hid under her bed..as the door slowly creaked..she was so scared..she dident understand what in the world was going on...Soon someone kicked the door open and sounded angry and furious...it couldent be iris..or skullboy..or frank and len..she tried to hide herself more under the bed..she heard violent footsteps and heard a knife sound. She gulped and close her eyes..soon the Pearson looked thru the closets and dropped all her stuff..they soon barged out of the room angrily..soon ruby took out her cell.

Text: Skullboy

Ruby:skullboy did you hear that!?

Skullboy:I did! He or she already barged into my room..I'm hiding under my bed and it worked! I'm really scared right now..do you think it's the Pearson who killed misery?

Ruby:I don't know..I hope not..I'm gonna find out. I'm going outside.

Skullboy:no! He or she is outside! You can die! I saw his/her weapons. Then have 5 knifes! - of them is bloody and the other well a chainsaw which I'm most afraid of.

Ruby:don't worry I won't go..yet..

Skullboy:I don't want you to die..I love you

Ruby: and I don't want you to die..I-I love you too.

Soon ruby turned off her phone. She smiled for the first time in a few hours. Skullboy admitted he loved her. She was happy...but soon she heard something slide thru her door..she saw another smile..turned into a frown..

"I LIKE THAT ROCKIN ROLL! But we could do a killer thing to pump up the music.."

"Oh shit..no not frank and len! I WANT YOU TO STOP! PLEASE END THE TORTURE ALREADY! PLEASE STOP PLEASE! I WANNA LIVE! I just wanna live.." Cried ruby

* * *

"Frank..I'm gonna go find that killer! And make him pay for what he did!" Yelled len

"Len don't do it! I don't want to lose a brother!"

"Well it's my choice! IM not gonna marry some Pearson I know is not the one! I'm not gonna live the rest of my life doing stupid rock and roll!"

"Len wait!"

Len left..and didn't turn back..frank just frowned..he feared of losing his brother..his only family left..ever since their parents died..he just looked his reflection which was reflecting from his guitar..he soon sighed..all he wanted to hear was quietness...if he lost his brother..he would never forgive himself..

* * *

Len angrily was walking around the gloom house...

"Ugh I hate him some- huh.."

Len heard footsteps behind him..he soon turned around..nothing was there..he turned around and kept walking..he heard another sound.

"Hello?! Ruby!? Skullboy!? Iris? Frank?"

Soon len felt a sharp thing strike him in the back..he fell to the ground..he was backstabbed right on his back and his blood was bleeding out violently.. His arm was soon cut open and his leg too...he opened his eyes a little..he could not believe who he saw..and did not want to believe it...

TBC...

Sorry it's awful but we did our best. Hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3: History

Ashes

Chapter 3:History.

Written by Kate & Zoey

Edited by Jasmine

A/n: took us a while but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took us 4 days. 2 days to write and 2 days to edit.

It was really early in the morning..ruby woke up and she yawned and rubbed her eyes...she soon put on her slippers and slowly went out of her room..she lighted a candle and slowly went downstairs to the library. Ruby wanted to learn more about the events which are happening...as she wanted the dark library she looked at the G section.

"Aha! Gloomsville's history!" Ruby yelled in her head.."

She soon opened the book up...

"No no no...hmmm...wait Jerry Gloom found gloomsville after 3 years of searching for his little sister..Jerry was too hard broken so he ran away at age 17. He dedicated the town to his little sister Jane Gloom...wait..I DIDENT know I had a great grandmother..but if I did...huh...I should keep reading..okay..Jane died unexpecting in Darksville. Jerry and Jane's Parents' town..read more about her death in Darksville's History book."

Soon ruby quickly went to the D section of the library. The Black Book was very old and wrinkly...but the cover was beautiful with streaks of gold..she soon blew the dust off of it..she soon coughed at a bit and opened the big book...ruby was surprised to learn Darksville has been around for a long time. The little girl keep reading...

"One Night Jane and Her parents had a fight...she soon stormed out of the house

Angrily and she cried...but jane soon went to the cemetery. She cried there for a while unit she heard strange noises soon she turned around and the girl ran for her life...she was followed by a killer...she tripped and fell and she died and was stabbed right in the stomach. Although no one knows for sure who the killer was..or what happened to him or was also revived by some specialists but still died 3 minutes later and DIDENT have enough time to tell them who it was...That's how we got some of jane's info...but after she officially died investigators went thru her diary which had some notes from the killer...on the next page their are some words her or her said. Like for example; Fuck you, Burn in hell, Get ready to die, and so on...but who knows if the killer is still around...beware..."

Ruby soon starred to cry softly...soon a creak was at the door..there was no sound..she heard footsteps..

"Ruby..what are you doing here?!" Yelled iris

"Nothing! Why do you ask?!" Ruby stuttered

"Just wondering...…"

"Why are you here iris?! I thought you hated the library.."

"Oh I just heard some...sounds..."

"What type of sounds?"

Iris did not answer...it was a completely awkward silence for the both of them...soon one of them talked..

"Ruby I think you should go to bed..you need some rest.."

"Ya your right..sorry just.."

"Just go to bed.."

Soon ruby went to her room...she looked back..she soon sighed..could it be true? Can It be the same Pearson who killed her great grandmother...or maybe...just maybe...it's...someone else...

* * *

'Knock-knock'

"coming!"

soon frank opened the door and saw skullboy

"what do you need?"

"Sorry for coming here frank."

"It's okay Skullboy...what's going on?"

"Okay I have a bit of a surprise for ruby on graduation day."

"It's a bit early for that skullboy. It better be good."

"Okay..I'm gonna ask ruby to marry me.."

"What..."

TBC...

Chapter 4 will be longer I promise! And it will have more action In it next time..


	4. Chapter 4: Love Never Dies

Ashes

Chapter 4: Love Never Dies

Written By Zoey & Jasmine

A/n: hi guys! This isent your usual chapter but thischapter was written by me (Zoey) and Jasmine. Your gonna be like..where is Kate? Well..we have an actual good reason..but your gonna have to wait like..5 days ;) also who do you guys think the killer is? Please review and tell us who you think they are before the Story Finale On September 1st!

* * *

It was the Next Morning..everyone was getting ready to go finally pick up Poe from the train station. Of course ruby was still upset about the whole killer thing..should she report it to the police? Or should she tell the gang to keep quite so they solve it themselves? She couldn't think straight...it was finally breakfast time and ruby was picking on her cereal...

"Ruby are you alright?"

"Ya..I'm fine.."

"Is it about misery? I know she barley died yesterday but..I don't wanna see you like this.."

"I know..I just..can't think straight with all this madness!"

"Speak of the devil...where is len?"

Everyone's eyes widened..soon everyone ran outside..

"I'm gonna go check that side! Ruby go there! Frank and iris can go over there!"

Soon everyone went to the places skullboy told them to go..of course..frank Was the one who found the dead bloody body..

"L-len..come on buddy! Wake up! Please! No! No..WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Frank cried...

He soon hugged his brother's corpse..tears were going down his cheeks..He wished he had atleast one minute to say goodbye..he also wanted him to Live..his eyes turned red..his fists grew...everyone went to up to him..

"I'm sorry frank..." Murmured iris

"I'm not gonna do rock anymore..our concert next month is canceled.."

"but...frank you have to continue your band! You will be giving up on your fans! You can't just do that! The show must go o-"

Frank soon punched iris in the face...she soon fell to the ground while hold her burning,red,and bloody cheek..

"Iris! I'm so sorry..I-I-I..I'm sorry!"

"Iris are you okay!? FRANK WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I'm sorry I just..i don't know it just happened!"

"Well don't do it again!"

Everyone quickly surrounded iris and helped her out...

"Are you okay iris?"

"Oh I'm fine..atleast I know I will be.." Iris mumbled..

"Huh?"

"Nothing..just nothing.."

Soon iris left angrily with ruby trying to cheer up the wounded cyclops..while frank was feeling real guilty...but he wasn't the only one who was having problems...

* * *

With Ruby & Skullboy

* * *

"I think she is fine..she just has a bit of a swollen cheek..but I don't think she should go with us to the train station.."

"Ya..especially after frank punched her like that!"

"Although she kinda deserved it..I mean she knew her was upset but she had to keep going!"

"Woah woah woah! Iris was not the one to blame! Frank hit her! Wait let me rephrase that! He punched her! DIDENT you see that!?"

"I did! If it weren't for iris it wouldn't have happened!"

"IRIS HAS BEEN A FRIEND OF MINE LONGER THAN YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU JER-"

Skull boy slapped ruby across the face..she soon felt crying..skullboy gave her a mean stare..he soon left the room with no shame..ruby felt like..it wasent like skullboy..at all...it felt like..she didn't know anyone..she did not know who she could even trust anymore...no matter who she defended..it felt like she was helping the bad guys...she soon slowly got up and went into her room...Poe could wait...she needed her alone time...and she needed to find out...before it's too late.

* * *

"I can't Believe her! Ugh! STUPID RUBY! I CANT BELIEVE I EVEN THOUGHT OF PROPOSING OR MARRYING THAT USELESS IDIOT! I-"

Skullboy soon stared at a puddle and saw his reflection...

"What am I becoming?" He said to himself..

Skullboy was still full of anger and rage...and a touch of sadness..all he wanted to do was punch somebody...anyone..but he soon stopped for a moment and sighed...

"I'm such a bitch.."

He soon started walking again..but he felt somebody was behind him..the skeleton looked behind..there was nobody there..he soon felt another footstep...he stopped for a moment..he slowly turned his head around...it was starting to be more eerie by the second..

He started to walk faster but..he soon couldn't move...

"Wha- what's going on!? Please I beg for mercy!"

"Sorry..I don't take requests.."

He was shocked by that voice..it was familar..very familar..he turned around..his eyes widened so much...his imaginary heart was beating fast..

"No..it can't Be! NO NO NO!"

"Oh..I'm sorry..am I not the Pearson you want to be killed by? Too bad..hehe..." Said the mysterious Pearson..

Soon the killer put a choker on skullboy so he wouldn't breath..

"let me live! LET ME LIVVVE..."

He was choking..as he did..he lost air...

"Sorry? What was that? You want me to make it tighter?"

"NO! UGH! NO! PLEASE LET ME LIVe.."

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause you-you-"

Skullboy soon closed his eyes..his hand stopped moving around..he did not breathe..he was officially dead..

"Good boy..."

Soon the killer lit up a lighter...they soon dropped it on skullboy's body and watched as it burned his bones...

"Thanks for the ashes you bonehead.."

* * *

'Knock-knock'

"Hi Ruby..umm this is awkward but..can I have a hug?"

"Of course Frank.."

Ruby hugged frank..she could hear him crying softly..she felt really Bad for frank..she would too would stop the band if her brother or sister died So suddenly..

"Is Iris okay?"

"Ya she is fine..she is kinda sleeping for a while..he face is still kinda swollen...and mine too...kinda."

"Wait what happened?"

"Well..skullboy and I had an argument..he slapped me really hard..he just left me there shocked as he went outside..I don't think I should talk to him for a while..and plus I don't think he even wants to talk to me anymore..his face he made at me..was just scary.."

"Aww ruby..I'm sorry..it will get better I promise! I'm just happy that len is probably with misery right now..hugging eachother tightly maybe.."

"Yeah..probably..but I should probably check on skullboy..I really hope he is okay..even if he did- huh?"

Ruby found another note under her bed..she quickly ran over there and pick up the note slowly..she soon read the crumbly and mysterious

"Ooh! Ruby why Did you not tell me your boyfriend was cute!? He is a keeper..and would make a great edition for my little collection..you don't mind right?

P.S.

Be Prepared Bitch."

Ruby soon started to cry..

"Ruby please stop crying! I don't wanna see you like this! What is going on!?"

"I-i- I can't tell you!"

"Ruby come on! I need to know! I can help you!"

Ruby soon ran out through the spooky hall ways..the words of her dead friends haunting her..she needed to get out..

"RUBY WATCH OUT!" Screamed Frank

"HUH?"

Ruby felt a sudden sharp pain on her head..she soon quickly fainted..with some blood in her dark-red hair...her eyes slowly closed..it felt like..like her world was ending..and not in a good way..

TO BE CONTINUED..

Sorry if it's not good but we tried! Remember that the last chapter will be Chapter 5! And this story will officially have the finale all of you have waited for on September 1st! - Z


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

Ashes

Chapter 5: The Truth/Epilogue

Written by Kate,Zoey, and Jasmine

Edited by Jasmine

A/n: all stories have to come to and end! I hope you enjoyed our story and remember to check out our other stories if you have the chance!

* * *

'Tick-Tock..Tick-Tock'

Ruby groaned..she woke finally woke up finding herself tied up to a wall. She struggled to get out..sweat going down her face and tears going down her cheeks..her hands turning sweaty and her heart pounding..she knew she was gonna die..and she knew she could not let that happen just yet..not now..but later...the room was very dark and seemed very cold..she also felt really sticky..soon the lights turned on..she could see a lot of blood on the floor and knifes and saws all around..she soon saw a lot of jars..with ashes in them..the puzzled ruby tried to scream for help.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE!"

Ruby felt hopeless..her happiness was no where to be found..she could not looking the bright side or the barley enough bright side...all she could see was utter darkness and hate...she couldn't see any brightness or love..just plain darkness..she could only see the dark side..soon she heard footsteps..and she soon heard a whisper..

"Ruby!"

Ruby turned her head around to see frank. Although he was filled with scratches and scars on his puffy face..his clothes soaked with blood..and his only weapon was a kitchen knife.

"We have to get out of here! Now!"

Frank soon started to untie ruby..

"Thank you."

"Okay your welcome but we have to hurry! We don't have much time left! She might come up any second.."

"What about iris?"

Frank have ruby a terrified look..Ruby's eyes widened..

"No..she couldn't be dead could she?"

Ruby's eyes watered..

"Look we need to get ou-"

The door creaked...soon footsteps entered the spooky room..they saw the shadow of a girl..with a bloody knife..soon ruby could not believe who it was..she had black hair, a torn up black dress with blood soaked on it, her one eye with a scar across it...and...a bloody knife..Ruby hugged frank tightly..iris quickly shoved frank out of the way and pushed ruby into the wall.

"I-it's you!"

"I know it's me..miss me?"

"I tought you were my f-friend.."

"I am..until I learned you betrayed me!"

"H-how!?"

"Because you stole my future you stupid retarded bitch!"

"H-how!?"

"Well you see it's quite obvious..your stupid family claimed the town me and my entire family were planning on getting their hands on!"

"W-well when everyone finds out I'm gon-"

"About that..you won't have to worry about that.."

"What do you mean!?"

Iris gave out an evil grin. She soon went to one of the jars with ashes in them and handed it to ruby.

"Here is your family.."

"W-what!?"

Ruby felt utter rage..she was about to punch iris in the face..but iris beat her to it..Ruby soon passed out unconscious...

* * *

Ruby woke up in a white room..with nothing in the room..

"hello? Where am I!? where am i!? Someone! Please help me out! Ruby wake up! Wake up!" ruby cried to herself..she soon heard a whisper..

"Ruby.."

"Huh?"

"Ruby.."

Ruby turned around to see skullboy smiling at her..she ran to him and he ran to her..

But when they were about to hug..skullboy went though ruby.

"Can I touch you?"

"I'm sorry ruby..I'm just an image in your head.."

Ruby started to cry..

"It's okay..just be glad your alive.."

Soon ruby's family and friends came out..

"Listen to your boyfriend honey." Said Ruby's parents.

"Ya ruby.." Said her sisters

"But ruby..we have to warn you about iris." Yelled Len

"I know Len."

"No what Len is trying to tell you is..the only way to defeat her is to give her, her own medicine.." Misery mumbled.

"You mean I kill her!?"

They slowly nodded

"I can't do that..I just can't!"

"Sorry ruby..but it's the only way.."

Ruby sniffled.

"Alright...I will try to save myself and frank.."

"Good..now go..there is no time to waste...please ruby...you could help everyone else who is in danger.."

Soon they all disappeared..as they did ruby cried and cried..she soon decided it was time for her to wake up.

* * *

"Ow my eye..."

"Oh goodie! Your awake..finally I can destroy you! Then I could live happily with frank and get my town! Haha...my family's revenge will finally be complete!"

"I don't think both are gonna happen..."

"Oh ya prove it!"

Soon ruby looked up and she started to smile a bit as she found out who it was.

"GOODBYE IRIS!"

Frank quickly pushed iris as he landed from his rope. He soon gave a lighter to ruby.

"W-what is this for!?"

"Iris's death.."

Ruby was trembling at the thought of her best friend's death..she soon sighed and grabbed the lighter...

"G-G-Goodbye iris.."

"No..please! NOOOO!"

Ruby soon dropped the lighter on iris...she quickly ran to frank..he covered her eyes..and watched the death of his crush...iris cyclops...

soon frank removed his hands from ruby's eyes..he knew that the happiest girl in the world..was now the saddest girl in the world...all he could see in her eyes was fear and hate. He soon hugged ruby tightly..

"It's okay ruby..it's okay...your safe now..." Frank said the crying ruby..

"..."

"Look ruby..If you need anything or something just ask."

"I do have one favor..."

"What's that?"

"Please Kill me and Burn me..."

Frank was shocked at what Ruby said...he needed to fix ruby..before she had more ideas of death.

* * *

Epilogue

After the incident...ruby had to go to therapy to talk out her feelings since she was hurt really badly..meanwhile she's gonna have to live with Poe until she turns 18 since she is an orphan now. Before ruby left the gloom house she went into skullboy's room...she soon found a little black box with a note on it which said "For Ruby on graduation day" ruby opened the box..it was a beautiful ruby ring..and she soon found a letter which skullboy was gonna read to her.."I knew a special girl for a long while...she was the one who understood me...made me smile..and brightened my day...she was the sun...always full of sunshine..I now want to officially take things to the next level...Ruby G. Gloom..will you marry me?" But ruby cried as she read the letter..soon Poe found her in the room and tried to cheer her up..Ruby knew her future with skullboy was over due to his death...Ruby had to move on...as for frank...well the guy had to move on too..he moved in with Poe like Ruby. Both were orphans...Frank no longer played guitar or sang anymore..R.I.P. Officially died now..Frank is now learning to become a writer during his senior year. His first book he plans on publishing is his friend's adventures...all the fun things...he was still crushed by be fact that he really liked iris and she killed his brother...and all his other friends...even though iris killed her own friends..he was gonna have her in his heart..no matter what...cause he knew that her feelings for him was true...for now ruby and Frank were gonna enjoy every minute of their senior year...even if their perfect plans...are dead...

THE END.

* * *

"Mama..mama...hehe.."

A janitor passed by the closet and saw a baby cyclops..

"Aww aren't you a cutie. What's your- AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Idea originally by Kate

Story edited by Jasmine

Chapter 1 written by Kate & Zoey

Chapter 2 written by Kate & Zoey

Chapter 3 written by Kate & Zoey

Chapter 4 written by Jasmine & Zoey

Chapter 5 written by Jasmine,Kate, & Zoey

Idea for chapter 1: Kate

Idea for chapter 2: Kate & Zoey

Idea for chapter 3: Kate & Jasmine

Idea for chapter 4: Jasmine & Zoey

Idea for chapter 5: Jasmine,Kate,and Zoey.


End file.
